starwarsbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Abigail Baker
Abigail Baker is a former Jedi married to Darth Neronis. Physical Appearance Standing at 5'4" and a thin frame, her demeanor and figure man her a very demure looking person. Abby has wide set hips, what weight she does carry lies there. Earlier in her life she was known for carrying a bit of weight on her, but as of recently she has slimmed down-looking almost malnourished. She has short wheat colored hair, a pale complexion and light blue eyes. Her body is marred with a variety of brutal scars. It's hard to go more than 6 inches in any direction on her body without finding some variant of scar. She also bears stretch marks on her stomach, waist and breasts from childbirth. Some of the only markings on her body that don't cause her a degree of distress upon seeing. Personality txt Biography Childhood Abigail was born to a human family on Corellia. When she was three years old her parents realized she was force sensitive and with heavy and proud hearts, elected to take her to the nearest Jedi so she could receive training. Abigail doesn't have any clear memories of her parents. Once joining the Jedi order, Abby was raised amount many other younglings and padawans. She had a bright youth, one she would remark upon as enjoyable. However-her higher ups knew from an early age that she might not make the cut. She grew close and affectionate to many of her peers, and it was apparent Abby was prone to forging emotional bonds. Despite this, she was remarked to be skilled in many other areas of her training. As such she was eventually picked to be become a padawan, narrowly making the age cut off. Padawan years txt about her master. cause i unno yet. On one mission off world, Abigail and her Master were to come act as back up to a group of Sith attempting to smuggle jedi holocrons off world. By the time Abigail and her Master arrived, the Sith had retreated, a few having been slain. As her Master assessed the situation, Abby explored the area only to find a young wounded Acolyte left abandoned, terrified and hiding. She alerted her Master and taking pity upon the boy, she pleaded for his life to be spared. A decision she would regret for the rest of her life. Her master agreed to spare him, and the Acolyte was taken to the Jedi council whereupon they made the decision that he was worth attempting to rehabilitate. Abby, both curious as to who the Acolyte was, and proud to see the progress of the boy she rescued, took it upon herself to try and get to know him. The boy was named Hopcyn Deneron. Abigail's Master-very mistakenly decided to take on Hopcyn as his apprentice as well as Abigail. The two got along well. Very well. Before long the relationship between Abigail and Hopcyn started to develop from a gracious bond-to friendship to something more. Within a year the two admitted their feelings for one another. Abigail, while aware of Jedi's scorn against relationships, thought that her love was only bringing Hopcyn closer to the light hoping her loving influence was only helping him. Before long their romance blossomed-perhaps too fast. And Abigail became pregnant. Empire Upon realizing she was pregnant, Abby was full of emotions-joy, excitement, fear, and paranoia and so many more mixed up into one tiny human. She genuinely loved Hopcyn-and while the option existed, she didn't want to end her pregnancy. Furthermore, she feared what would happen to her child if she did carry it through term. Hopcyn was overjoyed upon learning of Abby's pregnancy, and shared her opinion that she should have the child. When Abby expressed her concerns about the fate of the child, Hopcyn gave her a clear solution. He convinced her, with a degree of truth, that the Jedi order would never allow Abigail to keep their child. They would either try to coerce her into terminating the pregnancy or-separate the two immediately after birth, to prevent Abby and her child from forming an emotional bond. Abigail was devastated by this outcome, and with much pressure, urging and convincing from her boyfriend, agreed that the best solution was to run away. Hopcyn made a daring suggestion to her-run away not just from the Jedi but from the entire Republic. Concerned that if they stayed in Republic space the Jedi order would hunt the two of them down and force her to give up their child. As the two tried to figure out where exactly to escape to-Hopcyn suggested the Empire. A place he knew well, and considered far more stable and inhabitable for a baby than the dangerous Hutt Space, or the all too far from society Outer Rim. Abigail was unsure, but eventually was convinced, to run away to the Empire with Hopcyn so the two could raise their family together. Category:NPC Category:Galactic War Category:Jedi Order